Promesa Cumplida (Clexa One Shot)
by sacrecrowd
Summary: No hay tiempo que borre una historia de amor ni manera en que la vida no encuentre a dos almas destinadas a estar juntas desde el primer momento y para toda la eternidad. AU.


_Lexa_

Me senté con algo de timidez en la última fila del salón, a pesar de llevar ya 4 años en la universidad y ser ese mi último semestre aún me costaba moverme con soltura entre el resto de los estudiantes, recuerdo que llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta blanca y ancha que guardaba dentro de mi pantalón, tomar el taller de fotografía era de unas de las metas que me había propuesto desde el primer momento en que pisé el campus, pero por mil y un razones no me había dado el tiempo de hacerlo.

La clase estaba a punto de comenzar, sería corta y simplemente de presentación, yo rogaba a todos los dioses no tener que hablar en frente de todas esas personas, no estaba repleto pero bastaban solo cinco como para ponerme nerviosa. Agradecí que nadie hubiera decidido sentarse a mi lado aunque ahora que ha pasado el tiempo, agradezco que minutos más tarde eso cambiara.

Una chica completamente agotada por haber corrido quizá de donde para llegar al salón entró por la puerta trasera y a pesar de que tenía al menos otros 10 asientos, se sentó a mi lado. No me miró, apenas había notado mi existencia pero definitivamente yo había notado la de ella, sus ojos eran azules o grises, tan brillantes que sentí un extraño dolor en el pecho, su cabello ahora algo alborotado era rubio y hermosamente ondulado.

Sus manos eran pequeñas, tanto que llamaron mi atención al momento en que comenzó a ojear uno de sus cuadernos, noté que tenía hermosos dibujos hechos con lápices cualquiera en algunas de sus hojas, eran completamente hermosos, dios, eran perfectos.

¿Qué hacía yo, una estudiante de ingeniería al lado de una artista como esa en una clase de fotografía? Casi me sentía ajena a ese lugar. Supuse que tendría al menos 20 años, quizá 21 ¿Cómo es que nunca la había visto antes? Debía ser estudiante de artes o diseño, quién sabe, tenía ese estilo y esa forma de observar a su alrededor que solo una artista podría tener, tal vez estudiaba música. Sus manos se movían guiando al lápiz para escribir con una hermosa caligrafía los datos del curso y los temas que aprenderíamos ese semestre. La había estado observando descaradamente y ella ni lo había notado.

Me sentí invisible.

* * *

 _Clarke_

-¿Woods?... ¿Woods? – Repetía Kane pasando lista pero nadie contestaba, que extraño que alguien faltara a la primera clase de un taller voluntario. -¿Woods? –Dijo otra vez, ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Mierda. –Susurró alguien a mi izquierda. -¡Yo! ¡Presente! –Dios, que ternura de chica, los colores se le subieron al rostro y más aún cuando notó que me reí a pesar que intenté hacerlo sutilmente.

Con todo el apuro del atraso y la ansiedad de al fin haber podido tomar ese taller, apenas noté que había alguien a mi lado, pensé que todos se sentarían adelante, pensé que sería la única con la timidez justa como para no querer llamar mucho la atención entre tanto talento, iba ya en mi tercer año de medicina y esta era la primera vez que decidía, oficialmente, tomar un curso algo más artístico.

Miré de reojo a la morena de mi lado, sus facciones eran preciosas, perfectas, deseé con todas mis fuerzas el poder dibujarla, deseé tomar una fotografía de ese hermoso perfil y enmarcarlo. Supuse que tendría unos 20 o 22 años, quizá estudiante de música, imaginé que tocaba el piano con esos dedos largos y delicados que se movían algo nerviosos.

La clase terminó antes de lo que imaginé, quería hablarle, era obvio que quería hablare. Dios, sí que quería hablarle pero ella tenía la vista clavada al frente, miré de reojo toda esa hora por si giraba su rostro hacia mí, simplemente iba a sonreírle y regalarle una expresión amistosa.

Pero nada.

* * *

 _Lexa_

Me sentía la idiota más grande del mundo, por estar mirando a esa chica repitieron mi apellido quizá cuantas veces y luego, ella se rió de mí. Qué vergüenza sentí, pero que hermosa risa tenía, era adorable, hermosa. Su voz era gruesa y casi misteriosa, fue lo que alcancé a notar cuanto respondió a la lista mucho más atenta que yo, está claro.

Decidí enfocarme en lo que dijera Kane, miré hacia adelante casi como si me estuvieran obligando aunque me moría de ganas de preguntarle su nombre, de decirle que sus dibujos eran hermosos, de decirle que ella era hermosa, pero que vergüenza, quizá había notado que la estuve observando cuando llegó y ahora me creía una loca psicópata.

Apenas terminó la clase tomé mis cosas y me fui, me paré y caminé como una bala, sin mirar atrás. ¿Dije ya que me sentía una total idiota? Salí del salón y suspiré con fuerza, dos días más y la volvería a ver. Dos días más y algo dentro de mi rogaba por volver a tenerla a mi lado, aunque sea para saber que la tenía cerca.

Y pasó, me senté en el mismo lugar nerviosa, tal vez volvía a llegar tarde y entraba nuevamente por la puerta trasera o quizá esta vez llegaba temprano y entraba por la delantera pero al menos podría ver su rostro de frente.

Quedaba un minuto para que comenzara y decidí ordenar mis cosas para la clase, Kane había llegado y se disponía también para comenzar. Los últimos estudiantes entraban y entonces la vi, llegó justo a la hora y no voy a mentir, me decepcionó un poco porque quería que llegara tarde, quería que se sentara en la última fila, quería que se sentara a mi lado, quería saber de qué color eran realmente sus ojos.

Se me paró el corazón, juro que se me paró el corazón cuando la vi subir las escaleras hasta la última fila, contuve la respiración, no sé cuanto tiempo pasó pero ahora el corazón me comenzaba a latir tan rápido que me puse incómoda, ella estaba caminando hacia mí, ella estaba ignorando esos 10 asientos vacíos, ella estaba sentándose a mi lado. Dios, eso estaba pasando.

* * *

 _Clarke_

Cinco segundos, eso fue lo que me demoré en tomar el valor necesario y volver a sentarme a su lado, algo había en esa chica que me estaba costando sacarla de mis pensamientos ¿Cómo era posible que sin siquiera conocer su nombre la tuviera en mente esos últimos dos días?

Le sonreí, con mi expresión mas sincera y cálida le sonreí, ella quedó perpleja unos segundos y su expresión me volvió a parecer adorable, verdes, sus ojos eran verdes, tan verdes que podía imaginarme la selva mas salvaje y preciosa del mundo en ellos. Simplemente se dibujó media sonrisa en sus labios y eso terminó por robarme el corazón, nos miramos un instante fijamente a los ojos, suspiró y luego lo hice yo. Iba a hablarle pero Kane me robó la oportunidad.

No dejaba de desviar la vista a su rostro, ella me observaba de vez en cuando también, primero a mis ojos y luego a mis labios, cosa que me ponía extrañamente cómoda y también nerviosa. Dios, era hermosa, no miento, la chica más hermosa que mis ojos han visto jamás. La hora y media se me hizo corta, quería más, quería poder seguir ahí a su lado sin poder soltar palabra alguna porque ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir? Todo sonaba tonto en mi mente y para mí, ella merecía las palabras perfectas.

Adorable ¿Lo dije ya? Esa chica era adorable, sus ojos brillantes y esa expresión de concentración, su amplia sonrisa cuando Kane hacía algún comentario gracioso y lo mucho que se tensaba cuando giraba su cabeza y yo la estaba observando también.

Adorable.

Hermosa

Perfecta.

* * *

 _Lexa_

Como una promesa pactada sin haber hablado jamás, en cada una de las clases del taller de fotografía llegaba yo primero y luego ella cuando apenas quedaba un minuto para que comenzara, me sonreía y luego yo le respondía, me quedaba mirando a sus ojos azules como el cielo en los cuales me imaginaba la inmensidad del universo, tan profundos y tan brillantes que me quitaban el habla. Cada vez que estaba a punto de soltar una palabra parecía que ella lo haría también, entonces yo no decía nada, ella tampoco y Kane comenzaba la clase.

No podía evitar mirar sus labios cada vez que giraba su rostro hacia mí, eran preciosos, eran perfectos, y lejos lo mejor era que a ella no parecía molestarle, sonreía y puedo apostar lo que sea a que ella se mordía el labio cuando yo dejaba de observarla, la verdad es que seguía mirándola de reojo. Me gustaba, dios, cuanto me gustaba esa chica de la que aún después de todo un mes no conocía su nombre. Pero me estaba quitando los sueños, me estaba robando los pensamientos.

La clase terminó nuevamente y supuse que sería como siempre, ella tomaría sus cosas, yo las mías, caminaríamos en silencio hasta la puerta del salón, sonreiríamos, me quitaría el aliento y nuestros caminos se separarían hasta la próxima clase. Pero no fue así.

-Soy Clarke. –Dijo cuando aún no nos levantábamos de nuestros asientos, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sonriendo. Yo no solté palabra alguna, su nombre, su voz pronunciándolo ¿Había acaso algo más perfecto? Me miró avergonzada, supongo que pensó que yo no quería contestarle pero es que santo cielo, eso no lo esperaba.

-Lexa. –Dije al fin. –Soy Lexa. –Clarke sonrió finalmente y yo lo hice junto con ella, su sonrisa era mucho más hermosa que la mía, era amplia y brillante tanto que iluminaba todo su rostro, la mía era sutil y muchas veces casi imperceptible, deseé que ella la notara, deseaba que supiera que estaba feliz de conocer su nombre.

-Lexa. –Repitió ella y que bien se escuchaba mi nombre en sus labios, que bien se escuchaba mi nombre con su voz. –Un gusto. –Volvió a sonreír y me tendió la mano. No estaba segura de que debía hacer en ese momento así que hice lo obvio y junté mi mano con la de ella, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero y el saludo duró apenas un segundo, quizá menos, no pude seguir tocando su cálida piel, me hacía sentir demasiado.

* * *

 _Clarke_

Santo cielo, sus dedos eran tan suaves y cálidos, una extraña sensación nació mi pecho y me recorrió hasta las extremidades apenas rozamos nuestras manos, ella quitó la suya y yo lo hice también con la mía, eso era nuevo, mi corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que apenas lograba soltar otra palabra.

-Un gusto también, Clarke. –Ese sonido, su voz tan melodiosa y calma, esa media sonrisa tan preciosa y perfecta, sutil, suave y sincera ¿Acaso podía pedir más? Volví a sus ojos, verdes y ahora con las pupilas dilatadas, apuesto a que las mías estaban igual, bajé a sus labios que seguían dibujando aquella dulce sonrisa y mordí los míos, ella lo notó y los colores volvieron a subir a sus mejillas. Adorable, endemoniadamente adorable.

Tomé mis cosas y las guardé en mi bolso mientras ella hacía lo mismo con las suyas, se paró del asiento y dudó, yo tampoco sabía muy bien qué hacer pero ya había pasado más de un mes y apenas sabía su nombre. No, no podía dejarlo así, ella era aún más tímida que yo y dios, ¿Lo dije ya? Es que eso la hacía ver aún más adorable si es que era posible. Me puse de pie a su lado.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? Estaba pensando que tal vez podría mostrarte algunas de mis fotografías. –Se tensó nerviosa pero sonrió y eso me encantó.

-Claro. –Dijo casi en un susurro que logré escuchar.

-Increíble. –Dije con el poco aire que me había dejado su respuesta positiva.

Caminamos en silencio nuevamente como había sido la rutina del último mes y pico, pero ahora ambas llevábamos un paso algo más rápido, yo estaba ansiosa por conocerla más y rogaba que ella también.

* * *

 _Lexa_

Nervios, nervios y más nervios. Eso era todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, estábamos en una pequeña y hermosa plaza sentadas en el pasto con las piernas cruzadas, una al lado de la otra, ella tenía su cámara réflex dentro de su bolso guardada cuidadosamente. Me la pasó en las manos y rozamos nuestros dedos, creo que lo hizo intencionalmente tal vez con el afán de volver a ponerme nerviosa y es que volví a sentir esa electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo entero. Pasé una por unas las fotografías de su cámara, eran preciosas, algunas eran de una chica con el cuerpo completamente desnudo y pintado, los colores eran preciosos, los contrastes exquisitos, aunque no voy a mentir negando que una pequeña punzada amenazó con doler en el pecho cuando vi lo hermosa que era esa chica e imaginé que Clarke la había pintado y luego fotografiado.

-¿Tú hiciste el diseño? –Pregunté escondiendo mis verdaderas intenciones. –Es precioso, increíble. –Eso era más que cierto.

-Sí. –Me respondió con una sonrisa. -¿De verdad te gusta? Pensé que el diseño y los colores serían demasiado. –Dijo nerviosa, que hermosa se ponía cuando estaba nerviosa. –Tal vez muy recargado.

-Vamos, no soy una experta pero créeme Clarke, es precioso. –Le sonreí con la mayor honestidad, quería que supiera que decía la verdad. –Además entre las dos la artista eres tú. –Reí suave y me extrañó su expresión confundida.

-Oh ¿No lo eres? –Dije avergonzada, me sentí una idiota, ella negó riendo. –Debí asumir entonces que eres músico. –Volví a sonreír y ella volvió a tener una expresión confundida para reír nuevamente.

-¿Diseñadora?

-Nop

-¿Arquitecta?

-No –Rió ante la insistencia.

-Okey, okey. –Reí y me encantó lo cómoda que me sentí estando con ella. –Me rindo.

-Estudio medicina, voy en tercer año. –Eso me sorprendió, entonces esa chica sí que tenía talento, sin estudios formales o algo por el estilo era capaz de hacer esas cosas maravillosas. –Entiendo entonces que tú tampoco eres artista.

-Cuarto año de ingeniería. –Dije y ella abrió sus ojos de par en par para luego sonreír y contagiarme aquella expresión.

-Que aburrido, no me dejaste adivinar. –Hizo un puchero que me pareció de lo más adorable e hizo saltar a mi corazón nuevamente, supongo que se me subieron los colores a las mejillas porque se encogió de hombros y solo me invitó con la mirada a seguir mirando sus fotografías, jamás dejó de clavar su vista en la mía.

-¿Es tu novia? –Pregunté sin más, es que tenía que saberlo.

-¿Qué? No, no, no. –Dijo algo nerviosa y eso me hizo dudar de su respuesta, vio la confusión en mi mirada supongo porque soltó una pequeña carcajada. –Lo siento, es que es mi mejor amiga, me costó semanas convencerla de hacerme el favor. –Me dejó algo más tranquila, como si me hubiera sacado un peso de encima, no quería que Clarke tuviera novia, no. Quería poder besarla, quería dejar de mirar sus labios y sentirlos ya.

* * *

 _Clarke_

Es encantadora, realmente encantadora. Luego de esa tarde donde conversamos de prácticamente todas nuestras vidas y más ya no podía esperar a las clases para verla y al parecer ella tampoco, fue inesperado que me preguntara si Octavia era mi novia, fue inesperado pero se sintió bien, Lexa no me quería con una novia y yo no quería que ella tuviera una tampoco, no fue necesario preguntarle porque ella misma me habló de su última ruptura hasta entonces.

Me pidió una cita, sí ¿Pueden creerlo? Me pidió una cita aunque se arrepintió al instante, no haberlo pedido si no de usar esa palabra, _cita._ No voy a negar que me puso nerviosa también. Simplemente besé su mejilla estratégicamente cerca de sus labios, no sé de dónde saqué el valor pero no pude evitarlo, sonreímos ambas con expresiones temblorosas y así supo que ese era un sí.

Se robó mi corazón de una manera tan inesperada que me encantaba, decidimos usar nuestras cámaras y fotografiar el hermoso paisaje que nos regalaba el atardecer de Santa Mónica, llevábamos los pies descalzos sobre la arena y luego de intercambiar opiniones nos olvidamos de las clases y comenzamos a fotografiarnos la una a la otra como un par de niñas que pelean por quien consigue la imagen más divertida.

Ella ganó, de las dos siempre he sido la de expresiones más idiotas

Guardamos las cámaras olvidando todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor y como ella había dado el paso para pedir la cita yo di el siguiente paso entrelazando nuestro dedos a la vez que el agua llegaba a nuestros pies, Lexa giró la cabeza hacia mí y sonrió nerviosa al igual que yo, sus dedos tan cálidos y suaves, el sol regalándonos sus últimos rayos y esos ojos verdes que combinaban a la perfección con el mar, me tenía vuelta loca.

Ella se detuvo un instante luego de haber intercambiado algunas palabras, sonrisas y sobre todo miradas, porque teníamos ese algo especial de hablar con los ojos, esa manera extraña y única de comunicarnos con el brillo que salían desde ellos cada vez que estábamos juntas, cada vez que me hacía latir con fuerza el corazón.

-Clarke. –Dijo tímida y como siempre, se veía adorable. –Sé que tal vez es algo pronto para decirlo pero siento que no puedo seguir guardándolo, es… imposible. –Estaba nerviosa, Lexa estaba más nerviosa que nunca y lo sabía porque temblaba hasta la mano que tenía junto a la mía y aún no despegaba, no quise hablar porque yo estaba temblando también y más cuando subió la mirada tímida y la conectó con la mía. –Me gustas. –Cerró los ojos y suspiró. –Me gustas tanto, quizá desde el primer momento en que te vi y así con cada día creo que te pertenezco más, no entiendo qué es esto que siento, _preciosa_ , pero no quiero seguir escondiéndolo más, me gustas.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, mi mandíbula comenzó a temblar como nunca, las piernas lo hacían también por su lado, el estómago lo tenía con mariposas mutantes, lo juro, el corazón me latía con fuerza y con algo de valor que junté en esos segundos me acerqué a ella sin soltar su mano. Lexa me observaba con cariño, con amor, lo sabía porque yo sentía lo mismo.

-Dios mío Lex. –Fue la primera vez que la llamé así y lo hice mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello que le cubría el rostro, seguía sosteniendo su mano ahora contra mi pecho, miraba hacia arriba directo a sus ojos sintiéndome protegida por su altura y su mirada sincera. –Tu también me gustas, me gustas desde que te distrajiste y contestaste a la lista luego de tres llamados, me encantas, tu dulzura, tu calidez, tus ojos y como hablan con los míos, dios, jamás imaginé que podrías sentir lo mismo por mí. –Dije avergonzada y bajando la mirada.

-Y yo que pensé que era demasiado obvia. –Rió, siempre ha sido una tonta que me saca sonrisas en cualquier momento, siempre.

-Idiota. –Apoyé mi cabeza contra su pecho y ella me acarició la espalda, yo tenía mi mano libre en su cintura pegándola más a mí, sentía mi corazón latir tan fuerte que dolía, un dolor placentero. –Eres la chica más hermosa que conoceré jamás. –Y no mentí.

-Clarke. –Volvió a decir mi nombre haciéndome estremecer, se separó solo unos centímetros, los suficientes para poder tomar mi rostro con sus manos y acariciar mis mejillas, mis labios. Me estaba quedando sin aire.

* * *

 _Lexa_

-Lexa. –Dijo mi nombre de una manera tan especial y distinta que mi corazón se aceleró más si cabía, sonreí y ella lo hizo también. Mientras yo sostenía su rostro con ambas manos ella usó las suyas para aprisionar mis caderas contra su cuerpo. Quería besarla pero esa era la primera vez que estábamos tan cerca, la primera vez que sentía su respiración contra mi rostro, me sentía en las nubes y no lo quería arruinar. –Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ya. –Dijo Clarke en medio de una sonrisa con ese humor exquisito que tanto me encanta.

Entonces lo hice, mojé mis labios y sonreí, el mundo a mi alrededor había desaparecido, éramos solo ella y yo, la futura médico y la futura ingeniero, la rubia y la morena, la de ojos azules y la de ojos verdes, Clarke y Lexa, ella y yo.

Suspiré profundamente y me acerque lento con los ojos cerrados hasta que mis labios estaban pegados con los suyos, suaves y deliciosos como imaginé que serían, fue un beso lento y romántico, una de mis manos fue a su espalda y la otra siguió acariciando su rostro, ella dejó que sus dedos jugaran entre mi cabello y también que su otra mano siguiera sosteniéndome cerca, innecesario, porque no tenía planeado alejarme de ella nunca más. Saboreé sus labios y su boca tan gentilmente como pude y como el deseo me lo permitió, sentí que una tonelada de emociones me recorrió el cuerpo y como por primera vez en la vida me sentía plena, completa. Estaba claro, no quería alejarme de ella nunca más.

* * *

 _Clarke_

Y no lo hizo, siempre se quedó a mi lado, en las buenas, en las malas y en las más malas, Lexa jamás dejó de vivir en mi corazón y con orgullo puedo decir que siempre he tenido un lugar en el de ella.

-¿Se hicieron novias luego de el beso en la playa? –Eliza, pasaban los años y con gusto volvía a contestar la misma pregunta.

-No de inmediato. –Volví a ver el puchero que hizo la pequeña rubia, tenía los mismos ojos de Elliot y él los había heredado de mí aunque mi hijo sonríe de la misma forma en que lo hace Lexa. –Pasaron unas cuantas citas para que le pidiera a Lexa que fuéramos novias.

-Unas cuantas citas y otros cuantos besos. –Agregó Lexa divertida como siempre. –Aunque fui yo quien le pidió a Clarke que fuéramos novias, que no te engañe. –Rieron todos.

-¿Alguna vez terminaron? –Alex, esa voz de hombre que ahora tenía me ponía los pelos de punta y esos ojos verdes como los de Alicia su madre, me llenaban de ternura.

-Sí, dos veces. –Dijo Lexa y la misma expresión triste que ponía Eliza cuando contestábamos esa pregunta cada vez se apoderó de su rostro. –Nadie dice que las relaciones son fáciles cariño. –Mi esposa acarició el rostro tierno de Eliza. –Lo importante es que lo superamos y nos hicimos más fuertes cada vez.

-Y no salió tan mal, luego de la segunda reconciliación Clarke le pidió matrimonio a Lexa, ¿no es así, ma? –Alicia se sentó con una taza de té justo en el sofá que quedaba de frente a nosotras. Era increíble la forma en que no solo había heredado los rasgos físicos de su madre si no que también la manera en que se movía por el mundo, adorable.

* * *

 _Lexa_

-Tú lo has dicho hija, me pidió matrimonio de la manera más hermosa del mundo. –Clarke tomó mi mano entre las de ella, fue una noche buena cuando nuestras familias estaban reunidas, algo íntimo y lleno de amor tal y como ella sabe que me encanta, pidió la palabra en la mesa y luego de unas hermosas palabras que me sacaron lágrimas se acercó a mi; _eres el amor de mi vida, Lexa Woods, te prometo aquí frente a nuestras familias que estaremos juntas hasta la eternidad, que cuidaré de ti la vida completa, solo quiero eso, que me alcance la vida para hacerte tan feliz como mereces;_ se arrodilló al mismo tiempo que nuestras madres comenzaban a llorar tanto como yo; _cásate conmigo, Lexa Alice Woods y hazme la mujer más feliz de la tierra._ Obvio dije que sí y meses después di otro sí en el altar, pero esa historia no era la favorita de la familia así que extraña vez la contábamos.

-¿Cuándo supiste que estabas enamorada de la abue Clarke? – Preguntó Alex bajo la mirada atenta de su madre quien, como cada vez que Eliza nos pedía contáramos nuestra historia, escuchaba atenta y gustosa.

-No lo se exactamente mi niño. -Acaricié la rodilla de mi nieto. -Supongo que fue algo que creció con el tiempo y terminó siendo tan fuerte que llegó un momento en que no lo pude contener más. El amor es algo difícil de explicar, ya lo sabrán ustedes. -Miré a mis dos hijos quienes estaban felizmente casados, Alicia con John y Elliot con Marie.

-Simplemente llega ese instante en que miras a la otra persona y te das cuenta que no quieres compartir el resto de tus días con nadie más. -Agregó mi esposa.-Obviamente existen dudas cuando el sentimiento comienza a ser más grande.

-Fue un día frío de invierno en que nos quedamos dormidas en el sofá de Clarke, al despertar la sentí entre mis brazos y desde ese momento jamás lo volví a dudar. Sabía que envejecería a su lado.

-¡Eso es tan tierno! ¿Fue esa noche la primera vez que hicieron el amor? –Preguntó Eliza con total normalidad.

\- ¡Eliza! –Gritó Elliot casi desesperado haciendo reír a Alicia, su serena hermana.

-Vamos hijo, ya no es una niña y es totalmente normal. –Habló Clarke. –Sí mi guisantito, esa noche mucho más que solo sexo, hicimos el amor por primera vez.

* * *

 _Clarke._

Eliza conocía a la perfección el cómo, cuándo y dónde su abuela y yo nos habíamos conocido y luego enamorado pero desde que cumplió 7 años cada vez que se reunía la familia ella volvía a preguntar como si fuera un nuevo cuento que escuchar, nuestros hijos escuchaban atentos al igual que sus respectivas parejas quienes guardaban silencio como disfrutando de cada palabra, Lexa y yo nos hemos amado tanto tiempo pero no he perdido la cuenta, quiero eso para mis hijos, quiero eso para mis nietos.

Tanto Lexa como yo sabemos que esta vez es distinto, que esta vez es especial, comprendí que estábamos pensando en lo mismo apenas nos despertamos esta mañana, como siempre ella primero que yo, lo vi en unos ojos verdes y ella en unos ojos azules. Han pasado ya 61 años desde el primer día en que la vi y 56 desde que decidimos frente a nuestras familias hacer una promesa de amor para toda la eternidad. Me alegra saber que así será. Que así es.

Comencé entonces a acariciar su corto cabello cano con una mano mientras que la otra la dejaba a merced del calor de las de Lexa, sus ojos me lo decían todo, esos ojos que cada día desde el momento en que la conocí me han transmitido tanto y tan bien. Disfrutamos de este día como tantos otros, ver a Alicia y Elliot con sus hermosas familias no podía estarnos llenando más el corazón, nuestros nietos riendo y bromeando, nuestra Eliza la pequeña consentida cumpliendo sus hermosos 17 años.

Si tan solo supieran cuantas emociones les tenía preparada la vida.

La noche ha caído y las despedidas se alargaron como nunca especialmente de Alicia quien, por alguna razón, sabe tanto como nosotras que esta será la última vez, lo veo en sus ojos, verdes como los de la madre que la llevó en su vientre. Acarició nuestros rostros arrugados y luego de eternizados besos en la mejilla de cada una de sus madres se alejó junto a Alex y John. Elliot, como siempre, nos dejó mil y una recomendaciones de seguridad para el hogar que estas dos ancianas debían seguir al pie de la letra, esos ojos azules de hombre maduro los vi hoy por última vez y yo solo puedo recordar el primer segundo que lo tuve entre mis brazos, la primera vez que lo vi sonreír, tan pequeño y tan frágil en los brazos de su hermana mayor Alicia, tan hermosa y con esa sonrisa tan sincera.

-Gracias por volver a contarme la historia, abues. –Habló Eliza y besó la frente de Lexa para luego hacerlo con mis manos acunadas entre las propias. –Algún día quisiera amar a alguien como lo hacen ustedes.

Y la hará, sé que sí. Es una Woods-Griffin, nosotros sabemos que la vida es mucho más que sobrevivir, que el amor nos hace fuertes, que la única debilidad real es esconderse de los sentimientos.

-Te amo. –Me ha dicho Lexa con esa voz gastada pero aún melodiosa que tanto me hace vibrar.

-Te amo. –Acabo de repetir, no sé si alguna vez en mis vidas próximas dejaré de sentir este calor en mi pecho cada vez que le diga estas palabras.

Entramos a la cama, siempre supimos que este día debía llegar, siempre hemos sabido que nuestro amor traspasa la dimensionalidad de esta vida.

De lo físico.

De lo químico.

Siento el cuerpo tibio de mi esposa acurrucarse contra el mío mientras yo lo hago contra el suyo, hemos entrelazado nuestros dedos, escuchamos la respiración calma de la otra.

-Te amo. –He vuelto a decir.

-Te amo. –Ha vuelto a afirmar.

No quiero cerrar los ojos aún, no quiero dejar de observar sus rasgos a la luz de la luna que choca contra nuestra ventana y se cuela entre las cortinas, sé que Lexa tampoco lo quiere así, sé que deseamos alargar esta vida lo más posible porque ha sido sin duda alguna una vida increíble.

Suspiro con fuerza sintiendo una paz que me aleja de la realidad.

Suspira con calma y comprendo que siente lo mismo, alejándose de la realidad.

De esta realidad.

El cuerpo me pesa y veo como sus párpados se cierran lentamente negándome el seguir viendo el brillo de esos ojos verdes, pero yo tampoco logro mantener los míos abiertos. Me pesa, el cuerpo me pesa.

Pero siento tanta paz que todo me llama a dejarme ir.

Siento como Lexa presiona mi mano contra la suya y nuestras respiraciones comienzan a chocar cada vez más calmas sobre los labios de la otra. Sus labios, sus labios los estoy sintiendo contra los míos.

La beso.

Me besa.

Un beso tan suave que me recuerda al beso de aquella primera vez.

Lo sé, este será el último suspiro que daré en esta vida, el último al lado de la mujer que he amado cada día y que amaré por toda la eternidad.

-Te amo. –Decimos ambas al unísono con la última reserva de aire en nuestros cuerpos.

Lo sé, lo siento.

Esos ojos verdes son lo último que vi, ese primer beso mi último pensamiento, un _te amo_ las últimas palabras que escuché y en un _te amo_ se fue mi último suspiro.

* * *

-Lexa, te amo. –Dije una vez más, pero esta vez la veo joven, veo a esa chica de 21 años de la que me enamoré.

-Siempre estaré contigo, Clarke. –Dijo en una media sonrisa que me quitó el aliento de mi cuerpo rejuvenecido.

Tomó mi mano.

Tomé su mano.

Caminamos, o flotamos quien sabe, juntas hasta la eternidad, justo y como lo prometimos tantas veces.

-Lo hicimos, Lex.

-Lo hicimos, preciosa.

 _Promesa cumplida, mi amor._

Fin.


End file.
